


Annoyance

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [50]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato has a very direct way of dealing with annoyances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Yamato said as he handed over the scroll with Team Kakashi's mission report in it.

"Hi." Iruka smiled softly up at him, before pulling out the report and going over it quickly and stamping it complete. "Thank you for your hard work."

"I was wondering..." Yamato frowned as he was abruptly interrupted by a loud crash and shouting. He turned to glare at the intruders and sighed as his senpai very carefully stepped over the rubble and Gai who was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling looking rather dazed.

"Do you deliberately destroy everything you touch?" Iruka half yelled as he stormed over to the pair.

Kakashi shrugged and held out a mangled mission report in answer. Gai on the other hand started cheerfully apologizing for their youthful recklessness. From what Yamato could gather of the man's explanation he had challenged Kakashi to a match in the hall and when he'd charged his rival, the man had stepped aside, grabbed his wrist, and thrown him through the wall. Kakashi insisted he'd merely been assisting Gai in turning in his report and that it wasn't his fault the wall had stepped out of nowhere and gotten in the way. By the time the two men finished speaking, Iruka's face was beat red with anger and a vein in his forehead looked ready to explode.

Sighing Yamato flashed through the hand signs and repaired the damage done by the other two. It wasn't that he minded, but he suspected Kakashi had used his rival's challenge as a means to interrupt and thereby spy on his conversation with Iruka. The smirk on his senpai's face was visible even through the mask, at least to him and he wondered if that too wasn't deliberate. But the smile Iruka turned on him made it worth it.

"Thank you, Yamato-san," the brunet said before turning to glare at again at Kakashi and Gai.

"You're welcome," he returned calmly, wondering how the copy-nin had known he was even here but decided he didn't care.

"You were saying?" Iruka asked, looking at him again obviously deciding to ignore the other two. Yamato however had, had it with the nosy jounin and quickly formed the handsigns again, smiling as the wooden cage shot out of the floor to surround the intruders.

"Dinner?" He asked finally.

"Sure, I get off at 8." Iruka chuckled and motioned to the cage with a slight nod. "And, as much as I'd love to leave them in there for awhile at least, don't forget to let them out on your way."

"Senpai's a genius, I'm sure he could figure his own way out... eventually," Yamato said, smirking.

"I'm sure. However, they'd likely destroy half the building in the process."

He conceded the point and very reluctantly released his prisoners before heading out to find a way to ditch his two stalkers and keep them away while he had his date.


End file.
